Back in Blue
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Tony solo quería hacer una máquina del tiempo para evitar que Maria y Howard se fueran, pero como nada sale como él quiere, claramente lo más lógico es quedar atrapado en los 40s junto a solamente un chico de Brooklyn quién tiene los ojos más azules que ha visto.


_¡Hola! Dios, llevo años sin actualizar algo, ¿creo? no sabría decir, pero mi amor por el Stony me trae de regreso. Abajo pues dare una explicación, ni idea si me leían de antes y pues, sí son nuevos bienvenidos uvu._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _los personajes son propiedad de Marvel, lo mío es solo la historia._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Slash [chico x chico]_

 _Disfruten~_

* * *

 _Living easy, living free_ _  
_ _Season ticket on a one-way ride_ _  
_ _Asking nothing, leave me be_ _  
_ _Taking everything in my stride_

La botella de whiskey resbaló de manera sencilla de su mano, el sonido que hizo cuando chocó contra el suelo apenas y perturbo a Tony. Su mente se encontraba liada del coro de Highway to Hell de manera extraña, seguramente provocado por el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba, las voces se escuchaban distorsionadas y apenas hacían un eco en su mente. Era como estar en el fondo de una piscina.

Si lo veía en sentido figurado, se podría decir que sin duda se encontraba en el fondo de algo, lastimosamente, no de una piscina. El pensamiento de que su yo alcoholizado, verdaderamente alcoholizado, no era tan carismático como él pensaba, rebotó en su mente por un momento. Solo por unos cuantos segundos sobrevivió el pensamiento en su cabeza. Tal vez debió haber dicho adiós, tal vez simplemente debió ir él también. La risa ahogada que abandonó sus labios lo sorprendió por un minuto, algo dentro de sí encontraba la situación graciosa en un sentido oscuro y retorcido.

Howard nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, para ser exactos, ni siquiera le había dicho alguna vez que lo toleraba; pero ahí se encontraba él, Anthony Edward Stark, tirado en el suelo de una mansión vacía con botellas regadas a su alrededor sin decoro alguno e intoxicado de una manera que nunca había experimentado. Hace unos momentos había vomitado bilis, pero eso no lo había detenido de tomar la botella de whisky escoces que su padre había comprado en una subasta, el Macallan in Lalique: Cire Perdue, esa bebida había sido más un orgullo para Howard que el mismo Tony.

Bien, pensó con amargura Tony, el viejo no se había perdido de tanto, solo era otra botella de alcohol que le revolvía el estómago y que probablemente lo haría aparecer en alguna revista, noticiero o lo que sea con un titular de "Joven heredero cae en coma etílico luego de trágica muerte de ambos padres". Stark casi podía saborear la desaprobación y preocupación de Rhodey.

 _Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_ _  
_ _Ain't nothing I would rather do_ _  
_ _Going down, party time_ _  
_ _My friends are gonna be there too_

Una arcada trepó por su garganta de manera asquerosa, el vómito fue una consecuencia que no pudo evitar. Inclinó su cuerpo, en una manera lastimera y poca llena de gracia, hacia un lado. No quería convertirse en un retrato del primer vocalista de la banda que estaba escuchando. Ama la música, pero tampoco para convertirse en la siguiente persona famosa que moría ahogada en su propio vómito.

La posición en que quedó fue un ovillo, casi podía escuchar el suspiro exasperado pero lleno de cariño de Jarvis cuando solía hacer eso porque no le apetecía ir a su habitación a tomar la siesta. Se sentía como su yo de niño que dormía en cualquier lugar extraño que encontraba como una medida desesperada de llamar la atención de sus padres. Su deseo más profundo de la niñez sin duda fue que su padre lo tomara en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación, Tony recuerda vagamente como ese trabajo siempre lo desempeñó Jarvis, de Howard solo puede revocar desaprobación mientras que de Maria apenas y puede recordar poco del papel que tomó en su niñez.

Pero, justo ahora no hay nada, ya no hay sonrisas amables por parte de Jarvis, no hay desaprobación de Howard y no hay Maria… Simplemente ya no hay nada.

 _I'm on the highway to hell_ _  
_ _On the highway to hell_ _  
_ _Highway to hell_ _  
_ _I'm on the highway to hell_

Estúpidos sentimientos humanos, estúpidas emociones con las que no está acostumbrado a lidiar. Tony dejo de llorar hacer mucho tiempo, hace demasiado, tanto que ya no recuerda muy bien cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo; pero, justo ahora las lágrimas no dejan de brotar de sus ojos. No hay quejidos, no hay gemidos lastimeros, solo es una persona hecha un ovillo con la mirada rota y con lágrimas que no se detienen. Woh, realmente estaba jodido.

Estaba mal de una manera que no había experimentado anteriormente, era como estar roto y sin ánimos de recoger las piezas que quedaban en el piso. Se preguntó por un minuto si todo esto podía ser diferente, diferente en cualquier sentido estaba bien, incluso si el resultado del accidente automovilístico hubiera sido él. Tony era un genio, pero tampoco era irremplazable, solo era un humano más. Tal vez el haber muerto él hubiera hecho las cosas más sencillas, tal vez en su discurso de entierro Howard hubiera dicho que lo amaba, tal vez Maria hubiera mostrado una expresión cualquiera. Su muerte pudo significar muchas cosas, tantas de las que nunca se hubiera podido enterar, pero que sin duda pudieron ser algo más.

Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, cálidas y pesadas, por sus mejillas. Estaba cansado, sumamente cansado de todo. Sus ojos se cerraron y espero caer dormido.

Tony no creía en Dios, pero por un momento quiso creer que algo allá afuera lo dejaría dormir en paz, sin pesadillas.

.

.

.

Stark esperaba que lo siguiente que lo despertara fuera la luz del sol colándose por las ventanas, por ello el toque de manos en su cuerpo lo sobresalto. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera instantánea, desenfocados y asustados. Esperaba muchas cosas, pero sin duda Rhodey no era una de ella, lo peor de todo es que lo que sus ojos reflejaban no era decepción. Tony sabía cómo lidiar con decepción, pero _esto_ era algo completamente diferente.

Rhodey nunca lo había visto con lastima, esa había sido una de las razones principales por la cual eran amigos, mejores amigos, tenían un sistema, uno que se estaba viendo afectado por su poca capacidad para sobrellevar cosas. Tal vez Howard tenía razón.

―Tones… En verdad que necesitas un baño―la voz de Rhodes es condescendiente, le habla con cuidado, como si pudiera romperlo y tuviera que cuidar lo que dice para no provocar un desastre.

Tony odia eso, pero de alguna forma tampoco lo odia del todo… No sabe qué es peor.

―No es lo peor que me has visto hacer―la voz sale rasposa y su boca sabe horrible.

Algo de cariño, quiere creer Tony, se asoma en la mirada de Rhodey―. No, no lo es.

Rhodes es gentil al ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y además, como Rhodey es el mejor, no hace ningún comentario al tocar el vómito algo pegajoso aun en la ropa de Tony. Stark traga grueso, Dios, él no merece absolutamente a un amigo como Rhodey. El corazón le pesa y se siente sobrecogido ante la realización del hecho. Si Rhodes ha notado las nuevas lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos cuando lo ayuda a sentarse en la ducha, este no comenta nada, solo se sienta al lado de él mientras el agua tibia de la ducha cae sobre ambos.

Tony se siente tentado a abrir la boca y dejarse envolver en memorias de su primera borrachera en MIT, algo parecido así había sucedido, solo que en una ducha mucho más pequeña y a las 4 de la madrugada. Lo chistoso de eso es que tenía un examen de algebra lineal ese mismo día a las 7 de la mañana. Rhodes se había molestado tanto al ver la calificación en el examen de Stark, el condenado mocoso había logrado conseguir una nota perfecta desvelado y con una resaca de los mil demonios.

Tony cierra los ojos y por un momento se permite pensar que podrá con esto, seguramente podrá con esto. Él es un hombre de ciencia, la mortalidad del ser humano es uno de los hechos con los que ha crecido, nada es eterno. Sus niñeras cambiaban cada cierto tiempo, había que hacerlas desaparecer del radar cuando los rumores de romances entre ellas y Howard ganaban fuerzas, Jarvis se fue también hace un tiempo atrás, ahora ya no quedaba nada de Maria y Howard. De manera inconsciente movió su mano y la coloco sobre la de Rhodes, éste no dijo nada y lo dejo ser.

Se quedaron en la ducha por lo que debieron ser unos buenos 30 minutos, después de eso se sintió lo suficiente despierto para lavarse los dientes y tomar unas toallas para secarse un poco y ponerse algo de ropa limpia. Su mejor amigo prácticamente ya estaba cambiado con ropa seca cuando ingresó a su habitación, ninguno de los dos había dicho absolutamente nada desde que el mayor lo había ayudado a ingresar a la ducha.

―Encontraste algo que te quedara al parecer―la voz de Tony salió menos rasposa que cuando había hablado hace un rato.

El otro sonrió con suavidad―. Tengo suerte de que te guste hacer ejercicio con ropa holgada que nunca usas porque nunca haces ejercicio.

Tony apenas y sonrió. Esa era su primera sonrisa desde hace aproximadamente unas 78 horas. El entierro de sus padre había sido hace menos de 24 horas.

Tal vez… él podría sobrevivir a eso, no solo pero todavía estaba Rhodey. Él podía con eso.

El resto de la tarde se quedaron juntos en su habitación sin hablar y durmiendo en periodos breves de tiempo. La charla acerca de la compañía o de cómo tenía que hacerse cargo de ella nunca fue tocada y así era mucho mejor. Era la mejor decisión en ese momento.

Tony cerró los ojos y se permitió soñar con una vida diferente, una dónde Howard estuviera orgulloso de él, una dónde el piano de Maria fuera tocada por esta mientras los tres convivían.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo Rhodes ya no estaba, solo había una nota de él, había pedido permiso en la fuerza aérea para visitarlo y tenía que regresar. Se sintió tentado a buscar más licor, pero no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse de pie.

No podía culpar a Rhodey, él tenía una vida totalmente propia.

Las vidas humanas eran una ecuación que no se podía resolver, las variables eran un misterio y no uno que se podía, cada una de ellas era diferente. Una persona podía tomar miles de decisiones a lo largo de su vida y cada una de ellas podría ser diferente porque los seres humanos eran cambiantes. Tony podría decir sin miedo alguno que él, por ejemplo, era un bastardo egoísta.

Si él pudiera cambiar el pasado lo haría, si él pudiera…

Tony se puso de pie de golpe, él podía cambiarlo, ¡era Tony Stark! ¡Claro que podía!

Con pasos apurados se dirigió a su laboratorio, él podría hacer esto, solo eran cálculos, solo eran variables. Esto, ciencia, es algo con lo que él podía trabajar sin ningún problema.

.

.

.

Tony no respondió a ni uno solo mensaje o llamada por parte de Rhodey, mucho menos alguno de Odadiah. Esto era mil veces mejor que lidiar con alguno de ellos, las maquinas eran algo que él podía controlar.

Y si era honesto consigo mismo, esto, crear una máquina que tal vez lo ayudara un poco, era mucho mejor que tener con lidiar con la dirección de una compañía que le importaba poco en ese momento; es decir, si eso funcionaba, si esto realmente funcionaba, lo que estaba pasando y lo que había pasado hace unos día iba a dejar de importar.

.

.

.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, no podría asignar un tiempo real de cuánto le tomo en materia de tiempo y dinero, hacer esto. Era extraño a diferencia de cómo lo había imaginado, pensó que lo primero que construiría al hacer una máquina de tiempo sería una especie de cabina, algo como lo que había leído en libros durante su niñez, igual a esas máquinas extrañas y amorfas que eran dibujadas en caricaturas. Sim embargo, el resultado había sido otro totalmente diferente, en su muñeca derecha se encontraba un reloj, uno común y corriente.

Se sentó por un momento en una de las mesas del laboratorio y tomó una botella de whiskey que había llevado previamente. Necesitaba un trago. Había hecho la matemática y todo debía funcionar, por lo menos sus chances de morir estaban por debajo del 3% lo cual era un muy buen porcentaje, incuso había corrido miles de simulaciones y joder, no había mucho que perder, si acaso podría morir, pero esos últimos meses habían sido un infierno.

No podía decir con certeza cuando había sido la última vez que se había bañado, mucho menos la última vez que consumió algo que no fuera licor. Una risa seca abandonó los labios del inventor, ni si quiera estaba seguro cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el incidente; pero eso ya no importaba.

Tomo un trago de whiskey, puso en su reloj la fecha del incidente de Maria y Howard y se aseguró de llevar consigo las herramientas necesarias, todo estaba bien. Tony dejo salir un suspiro y apretó el pequeño botón en el lado izquierdo, casi al instante sintió un tirón desde el interior de su vientre, era una sensación horrible, espantosa, era como ser descompuesto y armado al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se dio cuenta la sensación de movimiento se había ido, además el hecho obvio de que se encontraba hecho un ovillo en un callejón lo golpeó con fuerza.

―Mierda, esto se siente peor que una resaca―Tony se incorporó con dificultad, no exageraba cuando decía que eso mucho peor que una resaca. Sentía el estómago y el cerebro revuelto, aunque igual no había muerto y eso era todo un avance.

Se quedó de pie sin hacer nada y con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba alejar la sensación de querer vomitar. Hizo caso omiso a los sonidos de autos moviéndose y el chillido de una rata que se colaba por las alcantarillas, al parecer hubo un error de cálculo con lo del espacio. Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el sonido de algo golpeando con fuerza contra unas latas de basura casi en el principio del callejón.

―¡Repite de nuevo lo que nos estabas diciendo, enclenque!― por lo que Tony podía observar un par de tipos musculosos, de esos que lucen idiotas y llenos de mucho musculo por todas partes menos el cerebro, empujar contra la pared a alguien de complexión delicada.

―Ustedes no pueden llamarse a sí mismos caballeros―y tal vez Stark se hubiera divertido ante lo pulcro de la oración si no hubiera sido porque la voz del tipo le había sorprendido, viendo la figura desde su punto en el callejón, casi se hubiera creído que era una mujer porque woh, el tipo era pequeño y delicado en una forma que nunca había visto, es decir, la voz del chico sonaba madura y nada de adolescencia se filtraba en el tono de voz.

Bien, se veía venir el primer puñetazo, a ese le siguieron otros, pero aun así el de complexión delgada no se amedrentaba. Tony era una mierda de persona, pero tampoco podía dejar eso así, algo de esa visión del otro siendo golpeado le recordó a su yo de secundaria. Un niño rico y pequeño en compañía de adolescentes con muchas hormonas, eso no había terminado bien.

―¡Policia! ¡Justo ahí al frente!―gritó con fuerza y como era de esperarse, los estúpidos simplemente salieron corriendo entre murmullos apurados.

Tony se acercó hasta el otro que ya se encontraba sentado en el piso con un labio roto y lo que sería dentro de poco un ojo morado.

―Hey, ¿sigues vivo?―preguntó sin delicadeza alguna, solo debía asegurarse que estuviera vivo y él podría retirarse a hacer lo que necesitaba.

Ahí fue cuando los vio, eran los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida y estaban llenos de sentimientos. Tony pudo ver el agradecimiento, pero también la incomodidad, bueno, en eso también se parecían, a él tampoco le gustaba mucho cuando intentaban ayudarlo.

―Estoy vivo―murmuró el otro mientras se ponía de pie, bien, Tony no era muy alto, lo había heredado de Maria, pero ese chico apenas y le llegaba al hombro.

Por lo menos tenía que reconocer las agallas o estupidez del más pequeño, aunque si seguía en ese tipo de cosas podría asegurar que no duraría mucho, no por lo menos en un mundo así.

Stark dio un asentimiento en su dirección y se encaminó a la salida del callejón y justo cuando lo abandonó la realidad le llegó de golpe, ¡este no era su hogar!, los edificios, luces y todo era diferente pero al mismo tiempo era lo mismo, lucía viejo y antiguo, como una foto muy vieja que vio alguna vez de lo que solía ser New York. Apretó los labios… todo por lo que había trabajado, lo que había arriesgado… Howard tenía razón, el anciano tenía razón, no se podía esperar mucho de él, ni siquiera en esto que básicamente era su razón de seguir viviendo hasta ahora.

Su respiración se agitó y estaba seguro que estaba experimentando al malo porque no podía respirar, ¿desde cuándo el aire era tan denso?, ¿la propiedad del oxígeno era diferente en el pasado?

―¡Hey! Necesito que respires como yo, ¿sí? Lento, hazlo como yo―y Tony se centró en los ojos azules del otro para respirar, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Por Dios, ¿en qué año estaba?

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Si les gusto un review es bien agradecido.

Básicamente he estado desaparecida porque estoy trabajando y estudiando, no tengo tiempo para mí misma y de hecho pensé en dejar de escribir, pero esto es algo de lo que me hace yo, además probablemente más adelante dibuje algo de este fic, es corto y serán a lo mucho tres caps. Espero les guste.

 **-Nanamioff~**


End file.
